Spirit of the Ninja
by eternalvamp1807
Summary: My first fic. The story takes place 10 years after the Deadly Alliance was defeated and so on. This is sort of a teaser for the story because in Part 2 the characters will be somewhat different and I will go into more detail for the fights.
1. Ch 1

The Spirit of the Ninja  
Part 1  
A story based on Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance  
  
Characters:  
Mortal Kombat characters  
Tyler/Tai a.k.a. Lucifer  
Josie a.k.a. Tiger  
Travis   
Brandon a.k.a. Zuzuflabem a.k.a. self-proclaimed God  
Sara  
Ethral  
Alkhil  
  
Prologue:  
  
The Thunder God Raiden watches over Earthrealm with an ever watchful eye. It has been 10 years since the Deadly Alliance was defeated, Raiden had been travelling Earthrealm, keeping an eye out for strong fighters to help in the next Mortal Kombat, which is being held later that year. Raiden has not yet found any warriors with the capability to fight in Mortal Kombat, however, he may not be looking hard enough, for there is a new breed of fighters about to make themselves known.   
  
Story:  
  
Tyler walks down a city street with his best friend Travis. "Hey, Travis, wanna go check out the arcade?" "Nah, not today, we got stuff to do remember!" Travis says, slightly agitated. "Wooh! Sorry! Geez, I was just wondering!" Tyler laughs slightly, Travis glares at Tyler and then walks faster, then quickly turns a corner. "HEY! WAIT UP!" Tyler calls after Travis and runs after him. After Tyler catches up, he realises that Travis seems to be heading towards somewhere they haven't been to before. "Um, Travis, where are you going?" Travis responds quickly, "Just shut up! We have to finish getting ready for the city tournament!" Tyler crosses his arms and looks around at the dark alley. Tyler says sarcastically, "Wow, this is a great place!" He then gets serious and looks at Travis sternly. "Why here?" Travis looks over his shoulder at Tyler. "Because we don't want people getting a look at our fighting styles, remember?" "Um..." Tyler scratches his head, looking absent minded. "Yeah, I do... at least, I think I do." Travis laughs, then says. "I can't believe you have forgotten how long it took you just to translate the name of the styles into Japanese!" Tyler glares at Travis. "SHUT UP!" Suddenly a shadow moves in front of the opening to the alley. "Well if it isn't shrimpster and toothpick!" Tyler and Travis look at each other and both say in unison. "Aw crap." The person standing at the opening to the alley is none other then Tyler's older sister, Josie. "Nice to see you bro." Then Brandon, Josie's friend, walks up to the opening next to Josie. "Hey." Tyler and Travis then say in unison. "Double crap!" Brandon laughs and says. "Are you two ready for the city tournament tomorrow?" Tyler nearly screams. "IT'S TOMORROW!" Travis runs off quickly and yells. "I'll see you all tomorrow!" Tyler turns towards Travis, looking very angry. "GET BACK HERE TRAVIS!" Brandon laughs and then walks off, leaving Josie and Tyler alone. "So, Tai, lets go home, supper should be ready by now." Josie turns and starts walking off. Tyler looks dumbfounded as he follows Josie home.  
  
The next day is the day of the city tournament, somehow the Thunder God Raiden finds out about the city tournament and decides to inspect the fighters at the tournament. Disguised as a journalist he travels to the tournament and waits for the tournament to begin.  
  
Tyler's alarm clock goes off, the clock reads 3:00 pm. Tyler looks up at the clock and suddenly he realises something. 'THE TOURNAMENT STARTED 48 MINUTES AGO!" He jumps out of bed, he then goes into his closet and gets out his fighting costume, it looks like Scorpions() only the yellow on the outfit is grey on Tyler's. He run downstairs and out the door. "I can't believe I set the clock wrong!" Once Tyler arrives at the tournament he sees Josie, Josie is wearing her battle outfit(), which she made herself."Hey, Josie! Why didn't you wake me up!?" Josie looks at Tyler, grinning. "I already made it to the semi-finals!" Tyler smiles. "Good job... now answer the question!" Josie laughs. "You were snoring so loudly it would have killed me to enter your room!" Tyler laughs then realises what Josie said and stops. "HEY!"  
  
Raiden watches from the sidelines, he already had decided on bringing Josie and Brandon with him to Mortal Kombat. Raiden suddenly senses something wrong. "I know your there." Raiden says quietly, but by then it was too late. By the time he said it a vampire pounced on his back, knocking him to the ground. "Hello Raiden." The vampire said, by the voice it was obviously a female.   
  
Tyler looked at the tournament board. "It looks like your up against Brandon in the semi-finals." Josie just smiles and says. "Exactly, it will be too easy. You better hurry you have been bumped up to the semi-finals against Travis, good luck!" Josie hugs Tyler then shoves Tyler into the ring, Travis is already standing at the other side, wearing his battle outfit (). "You ready Tai?" Travis calls over. "Whenever you are!" Tyler enters the stance for Banpaia Moui(Vampire Fury) and Travis enters the stance for Doragon Moui(Dragon Fury).  
  
The female vampire is still sitting on Raiden's back, watching Tyler and Travis' match. "Hm, I could probably... nevermind, it wouldn't be worth it, that Travis guy seems too weak, but the other one..." Raiden manages to look up and sees his attacker. The vampire is beautiful, she has red eyes and seems to have a sort of evil surrounding her, her outfit was mainly black.() Raiden immediately recognised her. "Sara." Sara looks down at Raiden and smiles coldly. "I'm touched that you remembered me, after all this time." Raiden just looks at her. "Why are you here?" Sara responds quickly. "Somewhat of the same thing as you, but unlike you, I have found what I was looking for. Good bye Raiden." With that, Sara dissappears.  
  
In the end, Tyler won the match. After that Josie and Tyler had their match and Josie ended up winning. After the tournament ended, Josie, Brandon, Tyler, and Travis were confronted by Raiden. "You four have been chosen to defend Earthrealm in the tournament of Mortal Kombat...." All four just stared at Raiden in disbelief. "The boat leaves tonight, so you have to be at the docks by tonight or you will not be able to compete. Now I must go gather the other warriors, good luck to you all." After Raiden finished speaking he disappeared followed by a crash of thunder.  
  
Later that night, all four of them arrive at the dock, not aware that they were being watched by Sara. The boat arrived shortly after. Once they were on the ship they were confronted by Ethral, who closely resembled Sub-Zero (). "Welcome to my ship." Ethral looks over the four carefully. "So, you four were selected by Raiden himself, that must be a great honour. We should be arriving shortly, I'll be in the first match so that you know what you will be up against." Tyler only half-listens, instead he watches Sara intently, he did not know what or who Sara was but was transfixed by her beauty. After Ethral finished talking he returned to the ships bridge. Travis, Brandon, and Josie made their way to the side railing and enjoyed the view. Tyler, on the other hand, walked over to Sara. "Hello, my name is Tyler, my friends call me Tai. What's your name?" Sara smiles coldly. "I am Sara." Sara, turns towards Tyler. "Let's get some privacy shall we?" Tyler agrees eagerly. "Whatever you say!" Sara leads Tyler to an area isolated from the others and turns towards him. "So, you were chosen by Raiden?" Tyler nods, his gaze transfixed on Sara. Sara moves closer to Tyler. "Hm, you must be quite the fighter." Tyler just shrugs. "Well, you could be much stronger you know?" Tyler finally regains his senses. "What!? How, if you know how then just do it!" Sara smiles coldly when she hears this. "I'm so glad." Sara then tilts Tyler's head to the side and bites down on Tyler's neck. Tyler's eyes widen as Sara's fangs cut into his neck, then seems to relax as he becomes something more then just a human.  
  
The next day, Ethral did just as he said the night before. He fought with an unknown warrior and beat the other fighter to a pulp, after he was done beating on the fighter a voice seemed to come from nowhere. "FINISH HIM!" Ethral then drew his sword and threw it in the air, the sword ended up cutting the fighter in two and then Ethral held his hands in the air and a blue glow formed in his hands, he then brought his hands forward and a blast of Kori strikes the fighter's two halves, freezing them, he then walked up to the halves, reached into the half-heads and ripped out the half-skulls. Everyone gasped when they saw this. Then they all gathered for a feast and everyone was sent to bed.  
  
Later that night, Tyler went to Ethral's room. "Ethral... I-I n-n-need your h-help!" Tyler says, acting scared. Ethral got up and followed Tyler outside. "What is it Tyler? What's wrong?" Tyler responded quickly. "It's j-just o-o-over h-here." Just then a blur sweeps by, when the blur is gone Tyler has also disappeared. "Tyler!? Tyler, where are you!?" Then Sara and Tyler both strike Ethral from behind...  
To be Continued... 


	2. Ch 2

a/n: In this one Im going to make the plot more clear so it is easier to follow. This one is going to be much more interesting then the last one!^_^ At least... I hope it is... lol  
  
~Somewhere in Outworld~  
  
Ethral woke up dazed and confused. He looks around only to find that he is no longer at the tournament.  
"Where am I?"  
He asks himself. Just then a voice comes from behind him.  
"Haven't you ever been to outworld before?"  
Ethral quickly turns around and sees Sara.  
"Who are you!? What have you done with Tyler!?"  
Ethral says, half yelling. Sara just laughs coldly.  
"I am Sara. As for Tyler, why don't you ask him yourself."  
She says while smirking.  
"Wha?"  
Ethral says, he became even more confused. Tyler walks up holding some fruits and other food, he looks at Ethral and smiles.  
"I'm glad your awake."  
Tyler walks over to Ethral and lays out some food.  
"You should eat."  
Ethral looks at the food then at Tyler.  
"Why are you with that... that..."  
"Vampire?"  
Tyler finishes Ethral's question for him.  
"Yeah."  
Ethral waits for a response. Sara decides to but in.  
"Because he wants to."  
Sara then looks at Tyler and smiles, then says in a seductive voice.  
"Don't you Tyler?"  
Tyler looks at Sara and nods. Ethral, still confused, stands up and looks at the two.  
"Tyler, aren't you human."  
Tyler starts to say something but Sara interupts.  
"Not quite."  
Tyler nods in agreement with Sara. Ethral just looks at them in disbelief.  
"Sara... you... turned him!?"  
Sara shakes her head.  
"Not yet, but you won't be around to see it."  
Ethral looks at her.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
Tyler answers for Sara.  
"Your in for one hell of a time, Ethral."  
Ethral knows what this means and responds coldly.  
"You can't keep me here."  
Sara laughs coldly and turns to Tyler. She walks right up close to him and wraps her arms around him and says in a seductive voice.  
"Tyler, can you prove him wrong for me."  
Tyler looks at Sara.  
"Whatever you say, dark mistress."  
Ethral becomes confused...again.  
"What? Dark mistress?"  
As Ethral says this Tyler puts out one hand and blasts Ethral's feet with Kori and then he blasts Ethral's hands. Freezing Ethral's hands together and his feet together.  
"What!? How can he posess Kori!?"  
Ethral starts to freak out. Tyler laughs coldly and Sara looks at Ethral.  
"He posesses a lot more then just Kori."  
Sara laughs evily and moves away from Tyler.  
"But... it's not possible!"  
Ethral still can't believe what just happened.  
"I have to get back to the tournament."  
Tyler says as he turns towards Sara.  
"Give me a moment."  
Sara says as she turns and forms a portal back to Mortal Kombat. Tyler walks through the portal back to the tournament.  
"Now, Ethral..."  
Sara turns towards Ethral, smiling evilly.  
  
~Mortal Kombat grounds~  
  
Travis is sitting on the stairs waiting for the others.  
"Hey toothpick."  
Josie walks down the stairs and looks at Travis, grinning.  
"Hi Josie."  
Travis responds, getting somewhat annoyed. Josie laughs and grabs Travis' arm and makes him stand up.  
"C'mon, we're going to be late."  
Josie says, then Travis tries to act stupid so she would leave him alone.  
"Late for what?"  
Josie shoves Travis down the stairs and watches as Travis continues rolling until he finally reaches the bottom.  
"That wasn't very nice."  
Brandon says from behind Josie. Josie turns and looks at him.  
"You didn't let me help you throw him!"  
Brandon and Josie laugh as they walk down the stairs. WHen they reach the bottom of the stairs, Travis is standing next to a small fighting arena along with all the other combatants. Standing in the center of the arena is a man calling himself Alkhil.   
"Welcome, to the tournament of Mortal Kombat!"   
Alkhil looks around at all the combatants.   
"From this moment forth, everywhere on this island is a battle ground. Only a few of you will survive to make it to the end."  
A few people become uneasy and murmers can be heard from all directions.  
"Let the tournament begin!"  
Tyler watches from inside a dark building, avoiding the sun.  
  
~Somewhere in Outworld~  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Ethral screams in agony and falls to the ground. Sara is standing over him, her hands covered in blood. Sara smiles coldly.  
"Don't tell me that hurt. We're only just getting started!"  
Sara reaches down and grabs his shoulder. She then lifts him into the air. Blood is dripping from a deep gash on his chest.  
"Go to hell..."  
Ethral coughs up some blood. Sara just smiles coldly.  
"Your too much, Ethral."  
Sara slams Ethral against a large boulder and then walks over to him.  
"Havin' fun yet?"  
Sara then crouches in front of Ethral and places a nail on his chest, then she slowly brings the nail down, cutting through Ethral's chest as it goes.  
"Argh!"  
Ethral groans in pain. Sara laughs coldly and looks at Ethral.  
"It's only going to get worse, Ethral!"  
Sara continues to laugh coldly.  
  
~Mortal Kombat grounds~  
  
Tyler looks out of the building and sees the sun set.  
"Thank god, I thought it would never go down."  
Tyler walks out of the building and walks over to Travis and the others.  
"Hey guys."  
Travis quickly turns around and looks at Tyler.  
"DUDE! Where the hell have you been!?"  
Tyler backs away a little.  
"Around! I've been around!"  
Josie and Brandon laugh. Then Josie looks at Tyler.  
"Shrimpster, we really need to keep an eye on you."  
Tyler glares at Josie.  
"Don't call me Shrimpster, your shorter then me."  
Josie kicks Tyler on the shin.  
"I don't care Tai!"  
'OW!"  
Tyler hops around holding his shin. Travis and Brandon laugh insanely. Suddenly there is a crash of thunder and Raiden appears in front of them.  
"Hey Raiden."  
They all say in unison. Raiden looks at all of them.  
"You all must have seen Alkhil by now, so I won't waste any time."  
They all watch Raiden intently.  
"Alkhil is very dangerous. He posesses some of the same powers as Shang Tsung."  
Tyler responds quickly.  
"You mean he can steal souls."  
Everyone including Raiden look at Tyler.  
"What?"  
Raiden looks at Tyler.  
"How do you know that."  
"As I said earlier, I've been around."  
Raiden doesn't seem to believe this but he let's it slide. Raiden speaks quietly.  
"Alkhil may try something during the tournament..."  
Raiden looks at all of them.  
"If he does, you all must be ready."  
They all answer in unison.  
"We will be."  
Raiden smiles.  
"Good. Good luck, you'll need it."  
With that, Raiden dissappears followed by a crack of thunder. Travis walks up the stairs, followed by Brandon and Josie. Tyler stays behind when a portal suddenly opens and sucks him in.  
  
~Somewhere in Outworld~  
  
Tyler gets flung out of a portal and rolls along the ground till he is stopped by Sara.  
"He he... um... hi!"  
Sara laughs and picks up Tyler. Tyler looks over at Ethral, who is now covered in gashes and bruses. Tyler then looked back at Sara.  
"Why'd you bring me here?"  
Sara answers quickly.  
"I want you to see me finish him."  
Tyler just shrugs and then looks back at Ethral. Ethral groans in pain as he tries to get up. Sara walks over to Ethral and punches him, she then picks Ethral up and growls.  
"Time to die."  
Ethral groans.  
"You first."  
Sara laughs and then bites down on Ethrals throat. Ethral screams in pain.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Tyler watches, not saying a word. Sara bites down harder and then wrips out Ethral's throat. Blood gushes out of the wound. Sara laughs as Ethral's blood pours down her body and then she drops his body to the ground. Sara turns to Tyler and walks over to him. Sara moves close to Tyler and rubs some blood onto him. Sara then whispers something in Tyler's ear. Tyler smiles.  
"If that's what you want, dark mistress."  
Sara smiles coldly and then kisses Tyler.  
  
~Mortal Kombat grounds~  
  
Travis is standing in the middle of a forest with talking trees.  
"The hell!?"  
Suddenly a dark figure steps out from behind a talking tree.  
"Time to die, weakling."  
Travis says one thing.  
"Aw crap."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
